


Stop It (That\\'s All I Ask of You)

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: [Say you'll let me have a life, no rumours; stop it, that's all I ask of you...] Alas, poor Harry. Another part in my 'series' of Phantom of the Opera parodies.





	Stop It (That\\'s All I Ask of You)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

After I finished the 'Think of Snape' parody, I went on a parodying spree (I was in the mood) and wrote some more parodies. Mostly to Phantom of the Opera songs, although one of the is to '1985' by Bowling for Soup. I'm posting this one.

The 'Think of Snape' one is still the best, though. In this one, I say Harry is kind of out of character. *sigh* But what else does he have to convince the wizarding world?

Oh, this is based on OotP, by the way.

\---

No more talk of insanity  
Forget these false rumours  
I'm here  
Nothing can harm you  
My acts will save and rescue

Let me be your hero  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here  
With you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

Say you'll stop this  
Every waking moment  
Turn away from these false rumours

Say you'll cease these  
Soolish rumours now and forever  
Promise me that all you'll say is true  
That's all I ask of you

Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe  
No one will hurt you  
Your fears are far behind you

All you want is freedom  
A world with no Vold'mort  
And me  
Always beside you  
To lead you and to hide you

Then say you'll let me have  
A life, no rumours  
Let me lead you from your dark prison

You will need me with you  
Here beside you  
Anywhere I go I see more glaring  
Stop it  
That's all I ask of you

Say you'll let me have  
A life, no rumours  
Say the word and i will protect you

Let me have a day  
No glares, no gossip

Say you'll stop it  
I hope you will

Stop it  
That's all I ask of you

Anywhere I go  
I see more staring  
Stop it  
That's all I ask of you

\---

Now, please tell me: should I post the others or not?

Please review!


End file.
